


If You Cared

by rabidwrestlingfan



Series: If You... Series [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pregnancy, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 04:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17196230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidwrestlingfan/pseuds/rabidwrestlingfan





	If You Cared

She had felt Adam's eyes on her almost constantly over the three weeks following her revelation. Anytime she was remotely near he was staring at her. Tonight was no different. "Are you sure it's yours?" Matt finally asked Adam upon seeing his eyes following her once more. It was the first time either Jackson had questioned it since he told them the story. He needed someone to confide in in the mess that he'd helped cause. "I'm pretty sure. I mean, honestly, anyone else here would take this leaps and bounds better. And I think if it was either of theirs she'd let them know." The man replied easily before sneering at Mark Briscoe. He had thought everything through multiple times, laying it all out. He had less than a week to make his decision. "Are you any closer to making your mind up?" Nick asked afterwards. Adam simply shook his head. He knew how they felt about it. That's when he seen her fly down the hallway. He had been so deep in his thoughts he hadn't even seen the Briscoes leave. The man didn't know what made him do it, but suddenly he was running after her. 

He flew through the back entrance of the arena not even five seconds behind her. Before he could ask why she was in such a hurry he heard the undeniable sound of vomiting. Adam reluctantly got closer to her, pulling her hair back. "Let it all out..." He told her softly. A questioning look crossed his face right after he said it. Who the hell said something like that? Before he could question himself further he could feel her taking ragged breaths. "You good now?" He immediately pinched the bridge of his nose. Why did he keep talking? Of course it was that moment that she looked up. She shrugged him off, crossing her arms. "If you were just going to look disgusted you could have stayed inside. I didn't need your help." His blue eyes widened slightly once he realised how it looked. "I wasn't disgusted at you. I was irritated with my lackluster comforting skills. Usually when I'm holding someone's hair and they're puking in the bushes we're both sufficiently drunk and I barely remember it." He decided honesty was the best road to take now. A roll of her eyes was all she could muster before she was turned around and hunched over again. This time he rubbed her back instead of talking while he held her hair back. When she started wobbling he wrapped his arms around her waist quickly. "Woah! Are you alright?" Panic was starting to rise in his voice. If something happened all fingers would point towards him. "Dizzy...." she mumbled just loud enough for him to hear. He gingerly knelt beside her, scooping her into his arms. "Adam, what the hell?" She asked him loudly. Instead of answering he set her down a few feet away against the wall. Immediately she leaned forward and put her head in her hands. Once he was seated next to her he rubbed her back once more. "Why are you being so nice?" Her words barely reached his ears they were so quiet. He thought for a second, carefully picking out his words. "This... has to be hard. I know I'm not helping like a normal guy would, but this has been a big shock. God, that sounds stupid coming from me. Every time I think I've made the decision I second guess myself. Figured I should help a little no matter what." He finally answered. The woman was silent. A few minutes later she sat up. Adam continued to gently rub her back even after she leaned back. "Has it been bad?" He asked softly. He honestly didn't know what else to ask. There wasn't exactly a manual for dealing with your baby mama that was also a complete stranger. "Like you wouldn't believe. I swear all I did was throw up for a solid week and a half. Hell, I threw up after I got out of that closet." Watching his face pale made her chuckle. "Welcome to real world, Adam." His eyes went to her still flat stomach. "Is it supposed to be so... small still?" He finally asked. Her hand drifted over her stomach with a laugh. "Yeah, it is. I won't really start showing for about another month. I've only gained like seven pounds." As much as she hated to admit it, seeing him so curious gave her at least a little hope. She knew she could do it alone but she'd prefer him being in the picture. "So he was a deadbeat?" Adam asked out of the blue. In fact he didn't even know what made him ask. "Excuse me?" She asked reluctantly. She hoped he'd sense her discomfort and drop the subject. "You told me some kids without dads end up in bed with strangers. Only makes sense, with that being said, that your dad wasn't in the picture." He said nonchalantly. Her eyes averted to her interlaced fingers perched on her knees. "Yeah. He left right after I was born." Her response was clipped and almost monotonous. "You didn't need him around anyways." He didn't even look over to see her body tense. "I have to go. Thanks for everything." She said quickly before getting up and nearly running back into the arena. 

Thirty minutes later she was standing ringside for Mark and Jay's match. It had been a fight to get them to let her valet. They were very clear about wanting her backstage and far away from the ring. The problem was that everyone was starting to talk. She had heard people say she had everything from a concussion to a drug addiction. She had thrown her life into wrestling when she turned eighteen, and it was all she knew. Consequently, the Briscoes were really the only people she could truly trust because of it. Her family had turned up their noses in disgust from the beginning. She had a suspicion that that was the reason she won a good majority of the fights they had. The men knew they were all she had. That was definitely the only reason she was still traveling. Her eyes went from the action in the ring to where the Bucks sat at the commentary table. They were a big reason that she wasn't supposed to be out there. Another variable in an anything can happen scenario. Her eyes went back towards the ring when she seen Caprice Coleman follow Jay out to the floor. If she would have looked behind her she would have seen Rhett Titus standing over Mark. Little did she know that her shuffled steps that took her just past the ring post put her in the worst position. Caprice had whipped Jay towards her as soon as he seen her, Rhett had done the same with Mark. It was nothing new for their opponents to target her. In fact Chris Sabin made it a priority to screw with her any time they had a match. She froze as she seen her best friends flying towards her. It was like she physically couldn't move. Suddenly a set of arms were around her shoulders pulling her back. It wasn't until she was literally sitting on the broadcast desk that she came to. "Wouldn't want the match to end because you got yourself hurt." She heard Matt say behind her. He had pulled her out of the fire. Shock made her ram her elbow back, hitting Matt square in the nose. Had Adam told anyone else? "Thanks." She said sarcastically to save herself. "Some thank you. Told you to just let them get her! You always gotta save the damsels in distress, don't you?" Nick added with a wink even if she couldn't see it. He knew what she was trying to do. Nobody knew about everything going on, and Bullet Club members suddenly saving her would raise a lot of questions. Which was why Matt played it off like he was saving the match instead of her. Of course she had to retaliate somehow. "It's the puppy dog eyes. All of them have those damn puppy dog eyes." Matt said after making sure his nose wasn't bleeding. Never before had she been so happy the Bucks were around. "I'm a damsel, I was in distress, I had it handled." Was all she said before hopping off the table and going back to the Briscoes corner. If looks could kill they'd be carting out her corpse. 

She was sure Jay's grip on her wrist would bruise as he drug her to the back exit. Mark was making sure nobody followed them. "I fucking told you! What the hell were you thinking?!" The older man yelled as soon as the door was closed. She flinched when she heard his yelling even though it was expected. "It's not like I expected them to go after me like that!" She answered him, her voice still not as loud as his. Suddenly the door flew open and Adam had joined the trio. "Christ, princess! Can you work on not being that reckless?" He asked before running his hand over his hair. "Shut the fuck up, Cole. This has nothing to do with you!" Jay snarled. Mark muttered something under his breath that she didn't catch. "Really? Because last I recall that's my kid too." He answered nonchalantly. Her eyes widened just the slightest. That had definitely been a mistake. "Really? Last I recall you didn't give two shits! Don't come around here acting like you care just to look good. If you cared you'd fucking be there. If you gave a fuck she wouldn't have been out there in the first place." The only thing that stopped Jay lunging was her hands on his chest, pushing him back weakly. "Jay, calm down." She repeated as her pleading eyes met his angry ones. "What happened to the whole stay away and let you guys handle it thing? Are all your screw ups my fault now? You two were the dumbasses that let her STAY ringside. In fact, if it wasn't for Matt we'd be in a whole different situation." That was the last straw. "Will you stop talking about me like I'm not here?! You all think you know what's best for me so you never ask what I want! I don't need all this bullshit right now!" With that she charged away from the men. Anger lead her to the car. How could two people agree on something and still yell at each other about it? And why did she have to be in the middle of it? She knew they were both worried about her. She knew they were right. She had barely sat down when something caught her eye. A Kirby plushie was sitting in the passenger seat, a note stuck on it. 'No matter what he decides, the Club stands with you. You, and only you, have protection whenever it's needed. So here's something for baby Cole. - Ω' A surprised laugh slipped past her lips, anger replaced with shock. The first thing anyone, including herself, got for her baby was a Kirby. From Kenny Omega of all people. So at least three other members of Bullet Club knew about everything. Suddenly the passenger door was opened and she heard a tsk. "Omega got you a gift before me? Ugh!" The undeniable voice of Dalton Castle said before he moved the Kirby and got in the car. "It's still chocolate shakes that are your favorite, right? Or has baby changed that?" He asked before she could speak. He had a cup carrier of various shakes in his lap. Dalton had definitely thought ahead. "You know?" Was really all she could ask. As if her first baby gift wasn't surprising enough. "Since baby daddy knew. I hear you have a bad flu then suddenly your crying outside the men's locker room but can't say what's wrong? It raised suspicion. Then here comes Adam dragging you away, and we all know what happened in Reseda. The others are just idiots." He said like it was the simplest thing on Earth. She took the chocolate shake he offered with a small smile. "So why did you bring me a milkshake?" She asked after taking a few sips. "When I seen the whole fiasco during the match I knew it'd be hell for you afterwards. Figured you could use a little pick-me-up." When he seen her fidget upon bringing up everything that happened he held up his hands. "We don't have to talk about it. Just thought you could use a smile and some calmer company." She nodded approvingly, still sipping away at the shake. "If anything baby increased your love." He laughed before taking a drink of his own shake. 

After they finished their milkshakes she heard back inside. She knew she had to apologize for everything. Luckily her chosen family wasn't that hard to find. "I'm sorry about earlier. I know I shouldn't have been so persistent when it came to being out there. I also know that you guys only want what's best for me. It just feels like you don't give me options sometimes. All this... has been hard on me. I'm so scared that I'm going to do something wrong and mess up everything." She said softly. Mark was the first one to pull her into his arms. "You don't have to apologize, kid. I know we kind of smother you at times. Everything is going to be fine no matter what. We always prevail." He said with a chuckle, messing up her hair. Jay was there as soon as Mark let her go. "You're gonna be a great mom. Don't you dare doubt that." He said softly. Jay pushed her back from him just slightly. She opened her mouth to question it when a large smile spread across his face. "You never told me what was going on with the little man this week." She let out a laugh as she looked down. It was still impossible to tell. "SHE is about as long as a pea pod and weighs around an ounce." Before she could finish a throat cleared behind them. Adam stood there with his hands in his pockets. "I know I'll probably never be friends with Jay and Mark, but I want to learn to tolerate them. Today... today I seen the answer was right in front of my face the whole time. I guess I'm trying to say I want in. I want to be a dad to my.. I mean our baby, princess." He flashed her a smile after he finished speaking.


End file.
